Pillow Talk
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Bed shopping can be fun can't it?


Pillow Talk

Disclaimer applies

So he'd said he would do it and that is the mantra running through his head all the way to the shopping mall, for all his bluff and bluster he was shitting himself, but he could do this he was sure of it.

Jackson was standing grinning at the back of Aaron he had got out of the car before it had even stopped in the parking spot having not spoken a word the whole drive to the shopping mall, he noticed that once his boyfriend got to the automatic doors which of course opened to let him in the mechanics steps faltered and he stood motionless as the doors kept swinging open and shut.

Why was this so hard, well in fact it wasn't it was just Aaron and his mixed up sense of what is right and how other people percieve his relationship with Jackson, He took a huge breath in and walked through the doors into the lions den or in Aaron's case into the bed centre which is situated right in the centre of the shopping mall.

Jackson looked everywhere for his boyfriend, where the hell had he got to, if he'd walked out of one of the other exits and caught the bus home, well, he may have to kill him, he scanned the crowd but still couldn't see his boyfriend, he sighed and was just about to go back to his car when he noticed a computer games shop it sold all the latest gadgets and gismo's he bet that's where he'd find the mechanic and walking through the door he spotted Aaron straight away.

Aaron was seemingly interested in everything the shop had on sale but Jackson knew he was just playing for time he quietly walked up to the younger man who was at that precise moment touching a joy stick

"Hey the only joy stick you should be touching is attached to Me" Jackson whispered softly in his boyfriends ear

Aaron whipped round to see Jackson grinning at him like a loon, he wanted to angry with the builder but looking at him, at his smile, well he just couldn't and instead he found himself grinning back at the older man

"Oh don't worry I'm planning on playing with that particular joy stick all night tonight" he replied and watched as Jackson expression changed he was obviously imagining what they would be getting up to later and judging by his expression he was liking everything he was thinking.

"C'mon then, lets get this over with" Aaron gently pushed Jackson out of the shop before walking ahead of him again this time heading for the Bed showroom.

Why was there so many to choose from?, not for the first time whilst wandering around the showroom the mechanic was thinking this, Jackson had insisted that he was not buying the first bed that they saw when they walked through the door, he also started to untie his shoe laces

"What the hell are you doing?" Aaron voice had gone up an octave as he watched his boyfriend first sit on the side of the bed before swinging his legs up and laying full length on the bed in the showroom window, he'd gone on to check out each bed in the same way Aaron had stood watching him all the time shaking his head as he looked at his adorable partner.

Jackson reached out for Aaron trying to intice him to lay on the bed with him

"No way"

"Oh, c'mon Aaron"

The sales man was watching the exchange his co-worker having already voiced his disgust at two men bed shopping together, he'd decided that he should probably go and at least introduce himself

"Hello gentlemen can I help you with anything?"

"Yes,No" the replies were chorused

"Aaron, please" Jackson implored "I thought we were buying a bed today"

"We are"

"No we're not I'm looking you're just standing there, I want this to be a joint decision"

The sales man tried to help

"You really need to lay on the beds to gauge the firmness of the mattrass you need"

"Thanks" Jackson looked at the salesmans name badge "Gary, see Aaron that's the advice of the experts so get laid down here with me, NOW!"

Aaron rolled his eyes before slipping off his shoes and climbing on the bed with his partner

Gary looked on and smiled as he walked away, perhaps he should be more open about his own relationship, he was in a relationship with a wonderful guy, and that guy was called Gus, just thinking about him made the salesman smile he took out his phone and dialed his boyfriend he needed to hear his voice.

Laying on the bed together Jackson could feel how tense Aaron was so he rolled towards his partner

"Just think Aaron this bed in our room, in our house, you and me laying on it naked, and you, all warm, wet and wanting"

Aaron's eyes had fallen shut as Jackson had started to talk he was seeing the scene in his head the pictures Jackson's words were conjuring in his mind so much so that he groaned and rolled towards his partner intent on capturing his lips, searching for the pleasures they had promised.

Jackson had seen Aaron move, knew what he was about to try to do and as Aaron rolled towards the builder the builder had rolled the opposite way until he was stood looking down at a very confused mechanic.

"Jackson!"

"So, what do you think" Jackson smirked

"I think we should buy it" Aaron replied as he put on his shoes "Lets buy this one"

"But you've only tried one"

"That's all I needed, now can we get it bought so I can take you home" Aaron whined

"What's your hurry" Jackson asked as if he didn't know

"No hurry just want to play with your joy stick, you did say I could" the mechanic smirked

"Oh yeah I did didn't I!"

The bed didn't get bought that day, but the two left the shop happy and with other things and another bed on their minds.


End file.
